User talk:Guy westbrook
Welcome Hi, welcome to Recipes Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thomas Jefferson's Vanilla Ice Cream Recipe page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Game widow (Talk) 18:50, 14 July 2010 Welcome (for Guywk) Hi, welcome to Recipes Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Chakalaka (Cold Curried Vegetables) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Game widow (Talk) 20:31, 5 June 2010 Categories Hi there! There is a list of categories, but sadly there are so many that they cannot all be displayed. However, I think a lactose-free category would be just fine, so i've created one called "Lactose-free Recipes" (of course it's empty right now as i can only add recipes to it as i find them, but hopefully you can help there!). The gluten-free Recipes category is "Gluten-free Recipes". I'll add redirections so that if you spell it "gluten free" or "lactose free" you'll find them as well. Hope that helps, and glad to have you aboard! — Game widow 16:08, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks - I will add the category to suitable recipes Lactose-free wiki Starting one is a great idea and as i find recipes here that belong there, i'll make sure they get transferred over. :) — Game widow 16:17, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :I just noticed that you have indeed created this wiki, so i'll transfer the recipes over (unless you've already done it) — Game widow 20:20, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ::OK, import is done, now for how you'd like things organized there. Give me a shout when you are ready to discuss. — Game widow 20:28, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi again, OK, i'll arrange for this wiki to have the same look as the other recipes wikis (that will take a couple of days possibly). And i can easily change the sidebar menu (as can you, actually) ... what you would like to see on there ? and we should work on a home page given that the existing main page is blank. Any images or ideas you have would be greatly appreciated :) cheers for now — Game widow 13:01, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :We should also discuss what sort of categories you'd like. I can make up the default ones that we use most everywhere, like "Recipes by Course", with sub-categories: "Appetizer Recipes", "Main Dish Recipes", "Side Dish Recipes", "Beverage Recipes" and "Dessert Recipes", but don't feel restricted to that short list, we can make as many categories as you see fit. Also, only the "main" recipes wiki (this one) has ingredient-level categories (which has proved a bit unwieldy, but it you like them, we can make those as well, or make some broader or narrower versions) ... i'll pop back in as i think of other things ! — Game widow 13:09, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks again! Hey thanks for all the work you've been doing! it's nice to not be completely alone here :) Recipes wikis in general I'm not the person who started all these wikis. I'm a helper at wikia who has been given the project to clean them up :) The official project manager is Kimberly McCollister, but i've grown rather attached to them after all this work, so they feel rather like my own wikis. — Game widow 11:37, July 14, 2010 (UTC)